Lara Croft (Reboot)
Lara Croft is an English archeologist and the main protagonist in the 2013 series reboot, Tomb Raider. Fresh from education and in search of lost relics, a 21-year-old girl who was born from London, England. Involvement Tomb Raider Shipwrecked Lara was 21 years old, when she set out on her first expedition aboard the ship Endurance to find the lost Japanese kingdom of Yamatai, home to the legendary shaman queen Himiko, dubbed the "Sun Queen", and said to hold mystical power. Traveling with Lara are Conrad Roth, Joslin Reyes, Alex Weiss, Jonah Maiava, Grim Grimaldi, Samantha Nishimura, and Dr. James Whitman. By Lara's suggestion, and against Whitman's advice, the group begin searching in the Dragon's Triangle, an area infamous for missing ships and violent storms. While venturing through the Dragon's Triangle, the Endurance is struck by a violent storm and splits in two, stranding everyone on an isolated island. Lara attempts to reach the rest of the group, but is captured by a strange, savage man and trapped in his cave home. Lara manages to escape, but is wounded in the process via a metal bar that impales her lower left abdomen and causes the cave to collapse, killing her captor. As she begins searching the island for the other survivors, she hears strange chanting sounds and comes across ritualistic carvings, along with further signs of habitation. She eventually finds Sam and a man called Mathias, who claims to be a survivor of the island from a previous wreck. As Sam tells Mathias the legend of Himiko, Lara falls asleep due to exhaustion and awakens to find both Mathias and Sam gone from the camp. Lara sets off to search for them but gets caught in a bear trap. She is promptly attacked by wolves, but manages to fend them off with her bow. Grim, Whitman, Alex, Reyes and Jonah come to her rescue immediately after she kills three of the wolves, freeing her from the bear trap. Afterward, Lara explains that she had been separated from Sam, who was with the man named Mathais. Whitman volunteers to accompany Lara to Roth's location while the others spread out to search for Sam. Lara and Whitman discover a gate with strange symbols painted on it, the most prominent being what Whitman interprets as Himiko. The two manage to pry it open, slipping through before it closes. Inside, Lara and Whitman come across a shrine, confirming that their location could be part of Yamatai. Soon after, the two are ambushed by hostiles, and Lara is separated from Whitman. Cry For Help Moments after being captured, thanks to a crew member's outburst, Lara escapes while avoiding getting spotted by the well-armed inhabitants of the island. After dodging past guards while her hands are still bound, she hides in one of the ruined huts to avoid the rest of the men. Unfortunately, the same man who captured her, Vladimir, locates and begins to harass her. The two brawl for their lives, with Lara emerging as the victor when she shoots Vladimir in the head after freeing herself of her bonds, but is visibly scarred and shaken by her act of carnage when Vladimir dies a slow death. After his death, Lara decided to harden up and presses on after retrieving her bow and keeping the pistol. She wastes no chances to kill the hostile men standing in the way, quickly understanding that killing is necessary to survive. Lara eventually escapes the men and climbs to safety through a gap in a rock wall. Finding Roth Lara eventually happens upon Roth, who is fending off a wolf attack with his pistols. When the wolves finally retreat, Lara immediately comes to his aid and sees that his leg is badly injured. While he insists that they need to retrieve his pack from the wolves for a transmitter, Lara argues that he needs treatment for his leg, to which Roth replies that all his medical equipment (such as morphine and bandages) is also in his pack. Roth promptly faints from blood loss, and Lara has to drag him into his makeshift camp before she gathers her resolve to pursue the wolves. After climbing the cliffs by the waterfall, Lara happens upon the wolf den. She lights her torch and immediately delves into the cave, murmuring hopelessly to the wolves that she was only there for the pack they had stolen. Following the beeping of the transmitter, Lara eventually finds the pack and grabs it to make an escape. Suddenly, a wolf leaps out of the shadows and grabs hold of her leg with its jaws. Lara shakes the wolf off and then grabs an arrow from her quiver as it continues its assault, and then proceeds to stab it repeatedly in the heart until it falls on top of her, dead. Sending an SOS Lara returns to Roth's side and applies her medical know-how to his leg. He awakens possibly an hour later, praising her for pursuing the pack in his stead. But then he faces her with another problem: they must transmit an SOS to whomever might be looking for them. After reassuring Lara that she could climb up to the radio tower, Roth gifts her with his climbing axe so she could climb the rock faces with ease. She leaves him behind at his camp to begin the trek up to the tower. She makes it to a base of Japanese make in World War II and proceeds to kill the men guarding it. Once Lara makes it through to the radio panel that Alex had spoken to her earlier about, she discovers that it's too old and broken to work. After radioing Alex, she is told that she must climb the very tower itself to manually transmit the SOS. Lara leaves the base to find that it has begun to snow, which is strange as it had been very warm out not long ago. She also encounters hostiles outside and kills them all before she climbs a near-horizontal rope to the radio tower. There, she begins to climb the withered metal of the structure until she reaches the top and the box to manually transmit the signal. Saving her Friends Lara finds her way to the shantytown to free all of her friends (except Roth and Grim) from the cultists. She meets with Grim and kills all of the guards present, unfortunately another guard came and threatened Lara that he will kill Grim is she doesn't surrender. Grim sacrifices himself by throwing him and the guard off the platform and they fall to their death. Lara wishes to avenge Grim by saving the other and making the cult "pay". She manages to get inside and finds Reyes, Alex and Jonah trapped in a metal prison, and the only way to free them was by using gas and fire. It did free them but the entire cave was collapsing, but Lara, Reyes, Jonah and Alex escaped. Lara chose to stay behind to find Samantha. Before finding Sam, Dr. Whitman talked to Lara about the cultists and their plans. She tells Whitman to stay behind and be on the lookout while she saves Sam from Mathais. Lara saved Samantha and ran through the burning temple until she had to make a huge leap to the rescue helicopter. Lara made the jump and was onboard with Roth and the pilot,but the pilot didn't want to save Lara and Roth's friends. Lara got frustrated and threatened the pilot with a gun against the head until he picked her friend up. The plane was strucked by lightning and crashed. Mathais came to kill Lara, but Roth shielded Lara from the axe, getting killed in the process. Roth's Funeral After Roth's death, Lara, Samantha, Alex, Jonah and Reyes burned Roth on a burning pyre. While everyone left, Lara stayed behind for a while to mourn Roth a little longer. Fixing the boat Lara found her way back to the beach where her friends were busy fixing a boat so they can escape the island. Lara tells them that they can't, because something was keeping them there. Dr. Whitman suddenly appears running and shooting something and arrives at the camp. Lara questions the doctor about the sudden appearance and tells him she doesn't trust him anymore. Lara left the camp to find Alex and the tools needed for the boat on the Endurance. She finds Alex stuck under rubble with the tools and tries to free him, but with no avail. Alex tells Lara to take the tools back to Reyes while he keeps the guards at bay. Lara kisses Alex on the cheek before leaving him behind, where he shoots a gas tank and dies in the explosion. Back at the camp, she finds out that the doctor took Samantha back to Mathais, and she, Reyes and Jonah went inland with the boat to save Samantha. Battle for Survival Lara, Reyes and Jonah arrives at the island where Mathais is going to sacrifice Samantha and bring back Himiko from the dead. The three of them kills the guards and stomguards to reach the temple. Lara hears something and quickly hides, seeing Whitman with Mathais and Samantha. Whitman was killed with the swords of the stormguard while Mathais takes Samantha to the temple. After climbing a frozen wall and defeating the strongest cultists and stormguard, she fights Mathais to save Samantha. A Survivor Is Born Lara, Samantha, Jonah and Reyes escaped Yamatai and went home. Rise of The Tomb Raider TBA Allies *Conrad Roth *Samantha Nishimura *Joslin Reyes *Jonah Maiava *Grim Grimaldi *Steph *Alex Weiss Enemies *Mathais *Himiko *Vladimar *James Whitman Appearances *Tomb Raider *Rise of The Tomb Raider Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Archeologists Category:Tomb Raider Reboot Category:Tomb Raider Series Category:Rise of The Tomb Raider Category:Survivors Category:Endurance Crew